The Return of Perseus Jackson
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: A short One-Shot I did for Christmas


I stretched and looked toward Alpha. He was the second most powerful being in the universe and I was third. My name is Torrent and I'm the god of loyalty, trust and betrayal. I'm also a Guardian of Chaos. Alpha was my best friend after Shadow who was a general in the army.

"Torrent you have good form you just need to adjust your stance just a bit. " Alpha said putting his sword, _StormBringer _back into its sheath.

I had never seen Alpha's face before but I respected that as the only two beings that knew my true identity were Nico and Chaos.

Alpha was about to say something when his watched beeped. Okay, so the watch was from Chaos. The only two people that have one is Alpha and myself. Alpha and I looked at each other before he accepted the call.

"Father?" Both of us asked at the same time.

Chaos smiled slightly before his face turned grim. "Perseus, Jonathan you had better come." Alpha and I traded glances and Chaos continued, "Also bring Nico, he'll need to be here as well. I have some… strange news." Chaos paused at strange and Alpha nodded.

"Okay Father, We'll get Nico. Err, who _is _Nico?" Alpha said.

I replied for Chaos. "Nico's Shadow."

Alpha nodded and Chaos sighed. "Hurry you two, and Perseus," I looked at him, "Prepare for a shock."

"So…" Alpha said breaking the silence as we ran down the corridor. "You're name is Perseus, like the Perseus Jackson that was on Earth 500 years ago?"

I flinched at the use of my old name. "Percy." I said automatically (Yes, I still do that!) Alpha looked at me strangely and I sighed. "Percy Jackson was what he liked to be called."

"How'd you know?" Alpha asked in slight confusion and I chuckled darkly.

"Percy Jackson." I said starring at the wall. "Funny you know? He defeated the fury Alecto and the Minotaur without any real training. He was attacked by a hellhound right before he was claimed. He also defeated Medusa, Chimera and Echidna. He found Aphrodite's scarf and Ares's shield as well as Hades's helm and Zeus's lightning bolt. He defeated Ares and that was his first quest."

Alpha looked shocked. "Um…" He said.

I stopped walking but still stared at the wall determinedly. "When he turned thirteen he found his Cyclops brother, Tyson. He and…" I choked for a moment before saying, "A friend of his defeated the Canadian giants. They went into the gray sister's taxi-" I chuckled for a moment, "Poor Tyson, he was so sick. Anyways they defeated the Cygerion boars with the help of a Daughter of Ares. They escaped from the clutches of Tantalos and got into a little spat with a hydra. He still has to thank Clarisse for coming at the best time… He then he found the Cyclops and freed his best friend Grover."

Alpha blinked.

I continued on, this time not explaining everything. "After that Thalia came alive. And then when he was about to turn Fourteen he found Shadow, or Nico." I took a deep breath and hissed between clenched teeth, "_Annabeth _the back stabbing vile traitor fell off a cliff due to a Mantagor attack. He got into a fight with Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Defeated the Nemian lion, ran away from cursed skeletons, held up the sky," I unconsciously raised my hand and fingered the grey strand, "helped Artemis trap Atlas, rode her sleigh, and rescued the Ophioditus."

Alpha's mouth was open and I gazed at him in the eye.

"When he was fifteen he had to fight Empusai, well, vampires are what I think of them now. He went into the labyrinth and found the hundred-handed ones and bested Kampe. He blew up Mount Saint Helens and fell to Oggya, or Calypso. He came back after two weeks and went back into the Labyrinth. He fought the son of Gaea and Poseidon and survived and found Daedalus's workshop. They found Pan and then they went back to camp and defeated Kampe. Nico also let Daedalus rest."

Alpha was in shock as I continued on.

"When he was fifteen almost sixteen he heard the first Great Prophecy. _A half blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds. And see the world in endless sleep, The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze. _He took a bath in the river styx, don't do that, it hurts by the way, led 40 demigods, 30 hunters and nature sprits to defend Manhattan, Broke a bridge, Defeated a flying cow, by the way I do not recommend that either, met the party ponies, managed to sit on Poseidon's seat and _not _get blasted, trashed Olympus by accident, was offered immortality but he turned them down, got dumped sort of and heard the Second Great Prophecy."

Alpha stared at me his mouth agape as I sighed the memories rushing into my mind full force.

"The Great Prophecy went like this, _Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall. An Oath to keep with a final breath, and foe bear arms to the doors of Death. _He was a part of Hera's exchange program. He was switched with the roman camp leader, Jason Grace Son of Jupiter and Thalia's brother. Jason went on a quest and freed Hera with Piper and Leo while he slept." I grumbled the last part out slightly annoyed with Hera. "Then Percy Jackson went to the Roman camp and was offered a quest with Frank and Hazel. He drank poisoned gorgon's blood blah blah blah. Jumped off a glacier, helped save new Rome, Reyna still owes him, helped the seven defeat Gaea."

My mouth went dry as I begun thinking. "Even after all he did…" I sighed and sat down and Alpha sat down next to me. "After everything he did they forgot him. Stupid Jack. Stupid Annabeth." I swore under my breath in Greek and Alpha stared at me. "Sorry. After the war ended she betrayed him. She cheated on him for _four (bleep) years._" I cussed angrily and Alpha stared at me.

Finally he asked, "How do you know?"

I sighed slightly and stared at the wall. "Percy Jackson is my Past, present and future." I lowered my hood for the first time in five-hundred years. "My name is Percy Jackson. I'm the son of Poseidon, the sea-god; I'm the god of loyalty, trust, betrayal, Guardian of Chaos and the Forgotten Warrior."

Alpha stared.

And stared.

And stared.

I started to chuckle slightly at his expression and he smiled lightly.

"I guess it's my turn to be over-dramatic then." He said laughingly and I smiled. "Well then, my story isn't as tragic as yours. For one, I didn't even do one half the things you did. That was mostly Jezebel." He sighed sadly when he said her name. "Jezebel means evil in English, where I come from it means free-spirited. I was in love with her but she died. My father was a Norse god, Thor god of Knowledge. He ruled over Ashguard with his brother, Loki. My mother was Sarah Elizabeth Clearwater. My name is Jonathan Clearwater, but I used to be called John."

I suddenly realized where we were.

"Nico's here. NICO!" I shouted and sprinted into the gym. Nico slammed against the ceiling (Which was low where he was) and glared at me.

"Perce, I was- Wait. Alpha? And why do you have your hood down Aqua Man? Oh man, I'm not in trouble am I? This isn't about the dancing skeletons right? I mean they started it!" Nico said all this in one breath and both of us stared at him. "Oh. This isn't about the dancing skeletons?"

"No…" I said raising my eyebrow. Nico sighed in relief before eyeing both of us.

Alpha answered his unasked question. "No, neither of us know what this is about. Chaos called us when we were training, he said something about get ready for a shock and we need to be there like… now."

Nico and my eyes widened and I yelped, "We're dead!"

The three of us ran into the top tower of the castle. I had only seen this room twice before, Alpha had seen it four times and Nico had seen it once.

"Chaos?" I called out. The all-father appeared and I stared at his expression. It was somewhere between shock, fear and above all, shock.

He looked at the three of us and asked, "Please tell me one of you did it."

"Is this about the dancing skeletons?" Nico asked and Chaos stared at him before shaking his head. "Then I probably didn't do it."

Alpha rolled his eyes slightly before looking at the all-father in confusion but I was beginning to form a suspicion as to why we were here.

"What did we do?" Alpha asked.

"The balance between life and death was disrupted." Chaos said. Nico's eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and then they snapped open again.

"Five! FIVE! Oh gods oh gods oh gods…" Nico started hallucinating. Chaos nodded. "Why can't I tell who they are? Oh gods…" Alpha and I traded alarmed looks.

"Don't worry Shadow. Torrent knows all of them, and you do as well. Oh and it isn't five, it is six." Chaos said and Nico tilted his head.

"Thalia didn't die?" He asked and I noticed that there was fear in his eyes. I felt a slight pang in my heart. Nico, although he didn't realize it, was most defiantly still in love with the huntress. I looked at Chaos and he seemed to understand.

"No Nico. Thalia is fine. You six can come out now."

Five figures stepped out of the shadows and I nearly gasped. Nico's eyes widened as he stared at the girl who had black hair and brown eyes.

Finally Alpha broke the silence. "Jezebel." He breathed.

"Zoe, Beckendorf, Silena." I said blinking. The former huntress let out a breath and said, "Hello Perseus." Silena smiled at me slightly as Beckendorf chuckled.

"Bianca." Nico said opening and closing his mouth. "You're alive."

I figured that he'd be fine. I turned to the last figure and Zoe sighed. "Honestly you can come out." The boy sighed and stepped out of the shadow and I gasped.

"Luke!" I managed between my shock.

I opened and closed my mouth then noticed that Alpha and Jezebel were… ah-hem, moving on. "Well…" I managed, "I guess Zoe already knows who I am and Nico announced it already so hi guys." I lowered my hood and Silena chuckled.

"So, how are you still alive? I mean its been 500 years." Beckendorf said.

Nico and I exchanged glances (I didn't look in Alpha's direction.) "Long, long story." I said somewhat bitterly as that made me think of Annabeth and I was- well, you get the picture.

Silena seemed to notice this because she asked, "Where's Annabeth."

I coughed and looked away. Silena seemed to get it because she didn't say anything.

"So, which of you freed us from our chains?" Luke asked.

I decided to look at Alpha and he answered "None of us."

I suddenly realized something. "Wait. Chaos… if none of us released death's hold, the doors of death are not open then the only possibility left is…"

Chaos nodded gravely. "Yes Percy. My counterpart, Void is beginning to awaken."

**500 years later**

I sighed and got up and looked around for Alpha but noticed that his bed was still made. Slightly confused I walked over to it and noticed that he was missing. I began to get a bad feeling about this so I turned around and checked my surroundings. Oh just so you know, I'm now the second most powerful being in the universe, tied with Alpha.

"Alpha? John?" I called out. No response. "Okay… where is he…" I muttered. I wondered if he was with Jezebel and looked for her but she was gone as well.

"Where are they…" I muttered to myself. Nico appeared around the corner and I asked, "Nico have you se-"

Nico shook his head. "Percy, Alpha and Jezebel are missing.

**Author's Note: ****_Eh, you're probably confused. *Evil Grin* Don't worry, Alpha will be back. Along with Percy and Jezebel. *Happy face* After all, Alpha is going to be an important character. Anyways, sorry about all the misspelling of the monsters. I've been to lazy to look up the correct spelling. So Anyway, Merry Christmas. _**


End file.
